


You're Pretty, Dr. Ackerman

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dentist AU, Eren and Mikasa live together, Eren gets a wisdom tooth extracted, Levi is a dentist, Levi is her uncle, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mild Language, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re pretty,” Eren’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, “Oops, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Eren started laughing uncontrollably, and Levi stopped walking to stare at the brunet. </p><p>“You’re so high right now.”<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>That one fic where Eren is high on laughing gas and accidentally calls Levi pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty, Dr. Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> My first AoT/SnK fic! This is basically dialogue practice for me, because I've been told my dialogue is stiff, so.. yea...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor do I own any of its characters. I do not make any money off this work of fiction. 
> 
> Update: 6/3/15- Now beta'd by hair_as_white_as_snow. Thank you for helping me with Levi's dialogue!!

“You should call your mom, Eren. Just to let her know what’s happening.”

“No, because then she’ll worry, Mikasa. I don’t want her to freak out over getting one wisdom tooth pulled,” Eren called from the bathroom, his voice muffled slightly by the green toothbrush that was scrubbing at his teeth.

“But, Eren,” Mikasa paused, forming her words, “Eren, you’re going to be high on laughing gas. You’re not going to be in your right mind. What if you call her? She’ll think you’re on drugs. Don’t do that to her.”

“Seriously, ‘Kasa. I’ll be _fine_ ,” Eren exited the bathroom, a huge smile on his face, flashing his teeth.

“You look stupid like that,” Mikasa poked his cheek and turned to leave. “You’re gonna be late. Let’s go.”

Eren mock saluted, “Sir, yes, Sir!”

Mikasa mumbled a curse to Eren and left the apartment.

\--

They arrived at the dentist’s office 10 minutes before Eren’s appointment.

“I’ll be right here, ok? You’ll be safe in Dr. Ackerman’s care. He is my esteemed uncle, after all,” Mikasa patted Eren on the back, and he smiled at her again. His bright green eyes were filled with nervousness and anticipation.

“I know, I know. He’s worked on my teeth for like, ever.”

“Eren?” Levi’s assistant, Petra called his name, and with a quick glance at his adoptive sister, Eren stood and followed the petite ginger woman to the back of the office.

Eren waited in a chair for a few minutes when Dr. Ackerman came in. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat, as it always did when he caught sight of the dentist. Levi Ackerman was short, only 5”2’, but he was incredibly attractive. His glossy black hair was styled in a classy undercut, and his gray eyes seemed to always be narrowed in indifference, even if he was actually interested in something.

“Hey, brat,” Levi’s voice was deep, but it sounded smooth, and Eren imagined his voice as water rushing over rocks.

“H-he-hello, Dr. Ackerman,” Eren stuttered and mentally kicked himself for sounding like such a dumbass.

Levi shook his head and told Eren to lean back. “I’m gonna give you the drug, you’re gonna get a tooth pulled, then you’re gonna go home and be high for another hour or so. Don’t do anything dangerous: no driving, don’t handle anything sharp. Just… sit and stare at a wall until you regain your sobriety. Got it?”

“Uh, yea, I think so.”

“Good, be still,” Levi put the mask over Eren’s mouth, “Count down from 100.”

“100, 99, 98,” Eren’s voice started to fade, “97, 96.” Eren’s voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

“Let’s pull this tooth, ladies,” Levi grabbed his tools and smiled at Petra, who smiled back. Levi focused the light onto Eren’s open mouth and went to work.

After an hour of dealing with Eren’s drooling and trying to get the stubborn tooth from the brunet’s mouth, Levi finally pried the tooth out and set it on the tray beside him.

He woke a very giddy and giggly Eren up, who immediately started to laugh at Levi.

“What, kid? What’s so goddamn funny?” Levi growled out.

“You’re eyes-” Eren hiccupped, “So angry,” Eren giggled some more.

“They’re angry because you’re annoying as hell. Let’s get you to your sister.”

“You have shiny hair,” Eren’s hand reached out, trying to run his fingers through the doctor’s hair.

Levi dodged his hand and forced it back down to the younger man’s side, “That’s because I wash it. You might be unfamiliar with the concept.”

Eren shook his head, a small giggle spilling from his lips, “I wash my hair every other day, Levvvviii”

Levi sighed loudly and started walking faster, forcing the loopy boy to jog to keep up.

“You’re pretty,” Eren’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, “Oops, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Eren started laughing uncontrollably, and Levi stopped walking to stare at the brunet.

“You’re so high right now.”

They reached the door to the waiting room, where Mikasa was pacing back and forth. Once she saw Eren, she walked over to them and took her brother off Levi’s shoulder.

“Take care of him, Mikasa. He’s really loopy and has zero boundaries.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “When did he ever have any boundaries?”

Levi hummed softly in agreement and turned, “I’ll see you again in six months, right? Please call if he’s having any unusual pain or is bleeding too much.”

“Will do, uncle.”

\--

Once the siblings were home, Mikasa set Eren on the couch and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. “How was the surgery, Eren?” Mikasa called out, although she didn’t expect a true response.

“Don't 'member. I'm so numb,” Eren called back, his voice high with mirth. “Your uncle is really pretty. So short… Pretty and short.”

Mikasa was taken aback and stuck her head around the corner to where Eren was splayed on the couch; his head was hanging off the edge, legs thrown over the back, feet flush against the wall.

“Eren… You’re 18. Levi is 6 years older than you. That’s weird,”

Eren sighed loudly, “We’re all adults here, ‘Kasa.” He giggled again and kicked his legs up, causing him to fall off the couch.

Mikasa walked over and pulled him off the floor, setting him back on the couch, “It’s still weird. He’s my _uncle_. Imagine: if you ever married him, which I’m not saying will _ever_ happen, but if you did, you’d be my uncle, even though you’re a month younger than me. It’s _weird_.”

“ _Nah_ , it’s ok.”

“Whatever. I can’t deal with you like this. I’m making tacos for dinner. Soft shells, for your teeth,” Mikasa turned and retreated into the kitchen.

By the time dinner was ready, Eren was passed out on the couch, dozing quietly. Mikasa sighed and put his tacos on a plate and stuffed it in the mini-fridge. She ate in silence, and left a note telling Eren that she was going to bed early and that there was food in the fridge for him.

\--

The next morning, Eren was up first, surprisingly. He showered and started to make scrambled eggs for him and his sister. Once Mikasa was up, she and Eren ate together.

“How are you feeling?” Mikasa was first to break the silence.

“Groggy, but better. My mouth aches a bit. Did I do anything stupid yesterday?”

“Oh, yes, you did. You said my uncle was _pretty_.”

“Oh my god… Fuck me, that’s embarrassing as hell. Did I tell him or you?”

“You told me, but you might have told him, too. I wasn’t with you the entire time you were high.”

Eren’s face filled with blood and turned bright red, “God, that’s so embarrassing. I should call and apologize.” Before Mikasa could reply, Eren was up and rushing into his room to grab his phone off the charger. He dialed the dentist’s office and chewed on his fingernail anxiously as it rang.

“Thank you for calling Ackerman Dental Services. How may I help you?” Petra's voice reached Eren's ears.

“Hi, is Dr. Ackerman in yet? It’s Eren.”

“Yes, hold please, Eren.”

Eren stayed on hold for well over 10 minutes, and he was about to hang up with Levi’s voice filled the other end of the phone.

“What do you want, brat? Is your mouth bleeding?”

“Um, no?”

“Are you in pain?”

“No. Well, yes, but nothing that seems urgent.”

“Then why are you calling me?”

“I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“My behavior yesterday.”

“Did you sister tell you to call me?”

“Uh… No? I’m just… sorry for what I said,” Eren could practically hear Levi rolling his eyes.

“Do you even remember what you said?”

“No.”

“Whatever, you’re forgiven. Is that what you wanted?”

“Actually, I wanted to know what I said to you.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “You called me pretty.”

Eren whispered a curse under his breath, “Look, I am so, _so_ sorry about that… I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“I know that, kid. You’re forgiven.”

“Okay, thank you, Dr. Ackerman. Bye.”

Eren was about to hang up when Levi spoke up, “Wait, Eren. Do you-” There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Do I want to what, Dr. Ackerman?”

“Do you want to grab dinner with me, some time?”

Eren didn’t know what to say, and couldn’t get his mouth to do anything but open and close like a dying fish.

“Never mind. It was stupid of me to ask.”

“No! No! I’ll have dinner with you. When is good?”

“Next Friday? My place at 7?”

“Yeah, that works! I’ll be there. Seen you then, Levi,” Eren smiled from ear to ear, his stomach filling with excitement.

“See you then, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
